ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Cards
The are cards manufactured by Xio in Ultraman X. Daichi Ozora frequently uses them for Ultraman X to gain power/armor from various Kaiju, Seijin and Ultras. History Ultraman X Created by the lab team in Xio's Research and Development section, the Cyber Cards contain , digital monsters that are based on the Spark Dolls in Xio's possession. Despite being duplicates to the Spark Dolls, they share the same consciousness as their templates. These Cyber Kaiju supposedly are used to assist Xio in battle, where they would be materialized using electro particles but the process is still under development due to the consumption of electricity needed. In one attempt, the Xio lab team tried to materialize Cyber Gomora but failed. Soon, in order to assist Ultraman X in fighting Kaiju threats, Guruman helped X (and Daichi) by modifying the Cyber Card systems to combine Ultraman X with Cyber Kaiju, founding the MonsArmor process. For one incident, a Cyber Card was sabotaged for the evil work by an Alien Sran named Quila, whom turned X into his puppet in order to enact his revenge on Max until Daichi purified the card with Cyber Eleking. Ultraman Max created a Cyber Card of his own for Daichi and X to use his power when needed. After 27 failed attempts to bring Cyber Gomora to life, Daichi finally meets the Cyber Kaiju in person in the middle of Ultraman X's battle against King Joe. Learning that Gomora's refusal to cooperate and his fear of losing Daichi had failed the materialization, Daichi reassures him and finally brings the materialization to success, allowing Gomora to assist Ultraman X against King Joe. Certain caricatures of Cyber Kaiju were also used by Xio members as target practices. Functions As the original purpose, it contains Cyber Monsters or Ultramen powers for Xio to use in battle. Following Guruman's modifications, at the very least, users can still manifest their powers, either by combining with X to become MonsArmors or even inserted into any Xio vehicles. When the Cyber Zetton card was corrupted and X fell under control of its virus, Daichi is capable of using Cyber Eleking's electricity to destroy the malicious programming. To materialize a Cyber Kaiju, one must gain an approval from the monster first. If the negotiation failed, it would refuse its participation and purposely disrupt its own materialization process, despite preparations were made such as brainwave mental link and electron particle generation. It the negotiation is successful, the Cyber Card would turn into a Spark Doll first before the user picks it and them to Xio Devizer. The only downside to the user is that if the longer the Cyber Monster exist, the larger the strain it puts to the user due to brainwave mental link. Known existing cards This list only refers to Cyber Cards that have been confirmed to exist in the show. For other merchandise Cyber Cards, see here. Type U *Ultraman Zero - Created by Guruman from analyzing Zero's power **Ultimate Zero - Created by Xio members by copying Ultimate Aegis' dimensional gate ability. *Ultraman Max - Created by Ultraman Max using his own power. *Ultraman Nexus - Created by Ultraman Nexus using his own power. *Ultraman X - Created by Ultraman X using his own power; Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab **Ultraman Exceed X - Created by Ultraman Exceed X using his own power; Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab *Ultraman Ginga - Created by Guruman from analyzing Ginga's power *Ultraman Victory - Created by Guruman from analyzing Victory's power **Ultraman Victory Knight - Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab *Ultraman Ginga Victory - Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab *Ultraman - Created by Guruman from his study of Ultraman's power *Ultraman Tiga - Created from analyzing the alternate Tiga's statue and Spark Lens from Baraji Ruins. Type G *Cyber Gomora - Created from Daichi's Gomora Spark Doll *Cyber Eleking - Created from an Eleking Spark Doll. *Cyber Telesdon - Created from Underground Woman's Telesdon Spark Doll. *Cyber Zetton - Created from Alien Sran Quila's Zetton Spark Doll. *Cyber Neronga - Design only, caricature used for target practice. *Cyber Red King - Created from a Red King Spark Doll *Cyber Gomess - Created from a Gomess Spark Doll; Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab *Cyber Pigmon - Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab *Cyber King Guesra - Created from a King Guesra Spark Doll; Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab Type A *Cyber Zarab - Design only, caricature used for target practice; *Cyber Valky - Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab *Cyber Magma - Created from Alien Magma's Spark Doll; Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab Type M * Cyber King Joe - Created from a King Joe Spark Doll. * Cyber Rudian - Created from a Rudian Spark Doll; Only seen during Daichi's Monster Lab Type B * Cyber Bemstar - Created from Alien Zarab's Bemstar Spark Doll * Cyber Birdon - Created from a Birdon Spark Doll. Trivia *For Cyber Kaiju, their most common motif is a huge "X" logo on their bodies, commonly chest. *In the toy version, if a Type U Cyber Card is used, it announces one of the corresponding Ultra's finishers. *Each classes of Cyber Cards are abbreviated to the character's race, and as well as monster classifications labelled by Xio. Their respective classes are molded somewhere on their armor: **Type U stands for [[Residents of the Land of Light|'U'''ltraman]]. **Type H stands for non-Ultramen '''H'eroes. **Type G stands for 'G'round-based Kaiju. **Type A stands for 'A'liens of the Ultra Series. **Type B stands for 'B'ird type Kaiju. **Type M stands for 'M'achine, signifying the cyborg and robot Ultra Kaiju's association to technology. **Type F stands for 'F'ish type kaiju. *On some Cyber kaijus and seijins, there are letters on them, these letters may very well be the first letter of their name, for example, Cyber Gomora has a G on his claws and his name starts with a G and Cyber Eleking has an E on his canon. *Certain Cyber Kaiju are shown have similar traits to their EX counterparts, despite being actually created based on normal Spark Dolls. It is possible that either these monsters' templates were Battle Nizer monsters or simply monsters with the ability to self evolve into EX modes. The monster with such traits are shown below: **Cyber Gomora is capable of conjuring Oscillatory Wave (as normal Gomora lacked ranged abilities) and his body is less bulkier than the original. **Cyber Red King has a pair of gigantic fists and his body color is black with red linings. **Cyber Tyrant's body has purple linings like that of EX Tyrant II (alternatively, Remodeled Tyrant Deathborn). **Cyber Zetton has a muscular body and noticeable abs. *For unknown reasons, certain Cyber Cards had been purposely "mis-categorized" either in the show or marketing. Among them are: **Super Grand King Spectre's Cyber Card was labelled Type G despite the fact that it had several cybernetic parts. **Like Grand King's case, Cyber Windom was labelled Type B, only preferring its bird-like design instead of robotic physiology. **During Alien Sran Quila's corruption, Cyber Zetton's silhouette turned purple and was categorized into Type A. This was fixed back to Type G during its purification. It can be justified that because of Quila's malware, it also affected the appearance of the card. id:Kartu Cyber Category:Items Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Items Category:Cards Category:Series Collectibles